It Just Takes A Basketball Game
by Hikari Takaishi
Summary: It is mainly romance, but I tried to tie in a lot of humor too-- for your reading pleasure. ^-^; Okay, Hikari promised both Daisuke and Takeru to make it to their first game. Well, Daisuke is traveling and Takeru has a home game. What decision will she ta


****

It Just Takes A Basketball Game

"Come on, Daisuke." Takeru skillfully passed by the goggle-wearing boy and dribbled to the hoop. With a simple snap of his wrist, the ball slipped away from his fingers and it went soaring towards the net. His hand remained in the follow through position as the ball made a nice _swish_ sound. He turned around as his hands dropped and looked at Daisuke who was lying on the floor. Takeru laughed uneasily and offered a hand to help him up. 

"Shut up," Daisuke groaned and sat up. "You pushed me. That should be a, a, a foul. My shot! Point doesn't count!"

Takeru hung his head as the other boy dashed towards the ball. "Hikari's right, you do need to practice on your basketball skills."

The brunette dribbled the ball between his legs. "What was that?" he called out.

"Nothing." Takeru sighed and pulled the ball away from the other's grasp. He made an easy hook shot and another swish. 

"And one and two and one and two."

Hikari rose from standing flat footed to her toes then swirled in a graceful circle.

"And two and one and spin, land, bow… two, three, four."

The group of girls placed their right foot in front of their left and spun in a circle. Their feet landed at exactly the same time and they all bowed deeply together. Then they stood straight and repeated the sequence.

"Thirty-three to twelve…" Takeru took a sip from a water bottle. "You sure you don't want to take a break?"

Daisuke, who was sprawled out on the bleachers, shook his head. "No, no," he said breathlessly, "I've, I, I've got power. No need to, to, rest…"

"Okay." Takeru said and pulled him to his feet. "Let's go. Maybe you can catch up now."

"Is that," Daisuke wiped his forehead, "is that a threat?"

"If you want to call it that." Takeru spun the basketball on his finger.

"F-fine."

"Hikari! You've GOT to teach me that move!" one of Hikari's girl friends tugged on her arm excitedly. 

"I'm sorry, I have to talk to Takeru." She apologized sincerely.

"Ooh! Hikari's got a man!" another girl teased.

Hikari blushed and shook her head wildly. "Friends is all I have."

"Sure, Kari, sure."

The girls giggled and Hikari went to change out of her PE clothes. When she returned, she placed herself on the bleachers and watched Takeru literally run circles around Daisuke. She was the cheerleader for both boys, but she didn't think either of them knew she was there. Every time the ball went through the net, Takeru asked if the other would like to take a break. Not wanting to show the blond that he was tired, Daisuke would refuse and start to dribble the ball. Five o' clock came by and finally, Daisuke called it quits.

"I… could've… gone… for… another hour…" Daisuke gulped down some water and sat down on the gym floor.

"Same," Takeru ran his fingers through his hair and took a drink of water, "with me."

"And… I could've beaten you… bad."

"In, your, dreams, Daisuke." They both laughed as if they were best buds. Takeru looked up and saw Hikari sitting in front of the window at the top of the bleachers. The light poured onto her and created an almost heavenly glow around her.

Daisuke followed his stare and then grinned, "Hey, Kari! Did you see me beat the pants off TP?!"

The girl laughed and made her way down the wooden seats. Her feet touched the polished floor and walked out to the center where the two boys were. "I saw both of you play very well."

Takeru and Daisuke showed a competitive grin. 

"What was the score?"

"Hundred something to what was it, Daisuke? Twenty-two?" Takeru teased.

"Hey, you should be talking; I won!" Daisuke jumped to his feet.

"You did not, you liar."

"You're the liar, lair!"

"Stop arguing," giggled Hikari. "You sound like my brother and Yamato." Hikari glanced at the two and saw them raising their fists to each other. She laughed again and added, "You even look like them!"

They dropped their fists and turned towards her with smiles, "Thanks!"

"Hey, Taichi isn't even your brother." Takeru noted. "At least I have a reason to look like an older sibling."

"Friends can look like friends!"

"It still doesn't make as much sense!"

"You know what?"

"I don't want to know."

"YOU don't make sense!" 

Hikari sighed and waited for them to calm down. They tackled each other in turns and screeches from their shoes filled the silence along with their "oofs," "umphs," and "acks." Another minute of their immature wrestling and they ceased their childlike behavior and took a spot on the floor to lay down on.

Hikari was spinning in her dance steps while the two caught their breath. Finally, Takeru spoke, "Are you going to come to my first game, Kari?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She said with a nod.

"Wh-what?" Daisuke felt his jaw drop. "What about _my_ game?"

"I'll make it to…" her voice trailed off. "Oh no, you're on a different team. And both teams have different playing areas…"

Daisuke and Takeru waited for her to say something. Both of them stood up, still waiting.

"I wonder if I should just skip both of them." She folded one arm behind her back and brought her other hand to her chin in an innocent pose.

The two boys fell to the ground again. "You can't do that." They whined.

Hikari started to giggle, and then it formed into a laugh. Soon all three of them were laughing. They didn't really understand why they were laughing.

"So really," Takeru said after he was changed out of his basketball clothes and into his normal wear. He and Hikari were walking through the empty hallways of their school and towards the front doors. "Which game will you make it to?"

"To be frank, I really don't know." 

Takeru felt his heart drop an inch or fifty. "You… don't know?"

"You sound disappointed." Hikari noticed. 

"You _did_ say that you wouldn't miss it for the world. And mine's the home game. Daisuke's the one traveling."

"But Daisuke will be upset if I don't make it to his game."

"But…"

"So to be fair, maybe I shouldn't go to your guys' games."

Takeru sighed. "It's your choice I guess."

"I… guess." Her voice drifted.

The blond saw his mother's car pull up into the parking area. He turned turn look at her and his grip around the orange basketball tightened. "I'll see you during school, I suppose. Then I'll be off to the game during the last half-hour of the day."

"Why'd you play your heart out today then? Shouldn't you… like… save your energy or something?"

Takeru laughed. "Energy is what I've got plenty of."

Hikari smiled. "Well, have a good night's rest."

"You too, Kari." He turned to leave but then looked at her again.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"N-no." He hesitated. Then he stepped towards her and brushed his lips against her left cheekbone. "Uh, bye, Kari." Takeru managed to say as he ran out the door, leaving a wordless Hikari by herself.

aThe next dayb

"Bye, Mom! I'm going to school now!"

"Goodbye, son…" 

Takeru waited.

"Oh! And good luck on your game. I'm sorry I can't make it."

"S'okay, Mom. See ya." He grinned and walked out the door. When walking outside, he caught up with Miyako and Iori. And on the way to school, they talked about the basketball game. Then when they reached Hikari and Daisuke, a big commotion about the games began. Hikari and Takeru never even looked at each other.

"We're going to be their butts so bad, they'll be flying to the moon!" Daisuke said with hand motions.

"And then we'll beat the team we're playing against even better." Takeru nodded proudly.

"All right! You guys have high team spirit!" Miyako laughed. 

"_Both basketball teams are now excused. Please excuse both basketball teams."_

Daisuke jumped up from his seat and disrupted his science class. He and two others grabbed their things and left the room. In health, Takeru and his friend escaped from the room with a simple "Good luck!" from Hikari and her friends. Some of them said that they'd even make it to Takeru's game if he promised to make a basket just for them. The entire group of boy basketball players joined by walking down the same stairway down to the first floor. Then they separated, the home game players were going to the gym, the away game players were heading to the bus-loading zone. 

Takeru and two of his teammates rushed around the empty gym and pulled out the bleachers and set up the scoreboard. The rest were already warming up. At three thirty, the other team arrived with their eyes gazing at the large gym. The 'enemy' team was known for their cheating skills and speed. But Takeru knew how to avoid their plans. And he was going to enforce his own scheme. His coach blew the whistle and he went to talk with the team. It was time for the game to start.

The first half started out fair; the opposing team was behind by six points. It was twenty-six to twenty. Takeru had eighteen of those points under his name. Most of the girls from his classes were arguing over whom the basket was made for. To Takeru, all of them were for Hikari. If only she was there…

In the third quarter, however, the tables turned. Suddenly Takeru's plans weren't working against the other team's cheating skills. They were pulling a head with seven points and they were heading for ten. Takeru was determined to get the ball away, so he slid away from the person in front of him and dashed towards the player with the ball. Mentally he figured out what he was going to do, but physically he couldn't do it. The other boy was too fast. Increasing with a two-step sprint, Takeru finally neared the boy and extended his hand towards the ball. His fingers nearly brushed it the first time, but then the second time he brought it into his possession. As he pivoted to the right, he looked for a free man on his team. He finally eyed a teammate and passed it towards him, then running himself down for an offensive play. Many of the girls and other spectators were cheering loudly now.

Just as Takeru stood in place for the play, he received the ball. Before he could shoot it, the buzzard went off. His hands released the ball for a late shot and the perfect three-point swish didn't count. Exhausted, Takeru walked to the coach and his team followed. They began to re-strategize for the last quarter. When the team put their hands in for the encouraging cheer, Takeru heard a familiar voice.

"Go get 'em, TK! I know you can do it!"

Takeru shot his head up and saw Hikari. "You made it!" he called. No other words could be said, he had to go back to the game. The blond captain of the basketball team felt revitalized and ready to end the game... with his team in the lead.

Minutes flew by like an eagle for its prey. Both teams were debilitated and perspiration dripped from their foreheads. It was a very close game now. It was thirty-five to thirty-four; Takeru was one point away from having his team win their first game. He glanced at the time and realized he had twenty seconds to pull off a steal and a pass to make the winning basket. Millions of decisions raced through his mind at once while he made quick movements to get a hold of the ball. While the rest of his team was at one end of the court, Takeru was racing ahead to grab the ball. The heat of the game was on when number fourteen stuck his foot out to trip the blond. He deftly jumped over the shoe and reached the ball with complete ease. With a snap of his arms, the ball went flying… straight up that is. The boy he stole the ball from had hit his arms from below, causing him to ruin his pass. Since it looked like a normal throw, there wasn't a foul that was called. 

Ten seconds left.

It was like a jump ball and Takeru had the upper hand. Both jumped into the air and their hands lunged for the ball. 

Nine seconds.

Takeru's fingers felt the small bumps of the ball as he reached the climax of his jump. When he landed, he brought the ball into a sheltered hug, looking for someone to pass it to.

Eight seconds.

No one was open. The captain pushed his first two steps away from the enemies and raced down the court.

Seven.

He came to a halt when he was trapped between the left boundary and number three. 

Six.

When his mind began to throw out multiple choices, Takeru stared at the basket. Everything was beginning to slow down.

Five.

"Come on, Takaishi Takeru! I know you can make that shot!" Hikari cheered on loudly.

Four.

That's all he needed. He faked out the player by pretending to pass it. While the opposite team member stepped aside, Takeru jumped up and let the ball fly away from his hands.

Three.

It flew through the air and all noise seemed to decrease into a mere whisper.

Two.

The ball bounced against the backboard and aligned itself with the metal rim.

One…

Takeru waited anxiously, nervous because if he made it, they won, if he didn't… That thought didn't need to cross his mind. The ball fell in right as the buzzard sounded. Cheers and shrill yells went through the gym like a tidal wave and Takeru slammed his hand into his teammate's. After the usual victory dances to humor the spectators and the handshake with the other team, the winning team jumped onto the bleachers to join their friends who were watching. Takeru went directly to Hikari and sat down beside her.

"Great job, Takeru!" she said proudly. "I knew you could do it. I never lost that hope of yours."

Takeru smiled crookedly and replied. "Thanks, Hikari. And thanks for encouraging me."

"Hey," she remarked with a playful tone, "what're friends for?" She lightly punched his arm.

"So… why _did_ you come?"

"Things convince me."

Takeru raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hikari grinned and daintily placed her lips on Takeru's cheek. She didn't care how hard he played or how much sweat was on his brow; she just wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Startled, Takeru started to pull away, but soon fell into her gentle touch. His confusion could be sensed in the tension of his hold around her. She giggled and released from the embrace. 

"What about Daisuke?" Takeru asked, still excited about what's been going on.

Hikari returned the conversation, "I watched the beginning of his game."

Takeru laughed. "You sly, goody-goody, teasing, innocent looking, but guilty as charged young lady! You planned that all along…"

"I learn from the Scheme Master." She teased. "It was fair, wasn't it?"

Takeru shook his head with a smile on his face. "What can you not do so well?"

"Nothing, I'm perfect in every way." Hikari nodded egotistically and straightened her posture.

"Quiet, you," he said and poked her in the stomach. She leaned from the poke, because she was ticklish, and giggled.

"One thing that I can't do…" she said while linking her hand in his. "Is tell the person I love so much… how much I love him." Hikari added a light squeeze.

Takeru felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. "You just did, Hikari. I guess it just took a basketball game to get it out." 

"Really? I just told Daisuke--"

"Ah! Shut up!! Shut! Up…!" Takeru laughed at her sarcasm and she joined in. At the end of the laughter, they exchanged one last hug before leaving the gym.

"You know what?" Takeru asked when they were walking down the hallway.

"What?"

Takeru chuckled. "If it'd make you happy… I made that last shot just for you…"

Whee, that was kind of fun to write. ^-^ Takari, Takari, Takari! I tried to add as much comical relief as I could. 'Cause I've been writing a lot of romances and I wanted to add a twist on it. I hope you liked it. And… I'll take any types of comments, suggestions, and/or flames. Oh yeah, if you have any ideas for stories that I could possibly start, please tell me! I have a slight problem with getting ideas. But I saw the new episodes on Saturday and ideas just sprung out and I caught at least three story ideas from it. I don't even care if you just put three words for details of a story. I might end up writing it. Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing and thanks if you give me any ideas for further tales. ^-^ ~HT

Oh yeah, if there are any spelling/grammar errors, I have one reason: It's nearly 1:00 AM. ^-^ And I'm nearly ready to decimate my computer mouse because it won't click right. But don't worry… everything will be just fine… Oh yes… it will… o.O; Bye! ~HT


End file.
